Hasta la Muerte
by The Alkaeni
Summary: El gran castillo de Telmar comenzaba a ser decorado con las más finas telas de inmaculado color blanco y las más hermosas flores que, armoniosamente, mezclaban sus olores. Todos los sirvientes de la casa real corrían de un lado a otro, tratando de hacer que todo estuviera perfectamente en su lugar; la gran celebración que ellos habían esperado estaba por llevarse a cabo.


Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

«Celebrate it loud

Forever today

Forever tonight

Reset your eyes

Erase your mind

I will never let you down

Join me forever now

Forever now. »

 _Forever now, Tokio Hotel._

Una fina capa de nieve cubría los pastizales del imponente reino telmarino indicando la llegada del invierno _._ Las nubes cubrían el cielo, sin embargo el sol comenzaba a presentarse, saliendo poco a poco, pues el gran astro deseaba, también, estar presente en el magno evento que en unos instantes se llevaría a cabo y que incluía a, quien él (y las leyendas), llamaba _su hija_.

El gran castillo de Telmar comenzaba a ser decorado con las más finas telas de inmaculado color blanco y las más hermosas flores que, armoniosamente, mezclaban sus olores. Todos los sirvientes de la casa real corrían de un lado a otro, tratando de hacer que todo estuviera perfectamente en su lugar; una gran celebración tomaría lugar en tan sólo unas horas y ellos debían preparar todo para el arribo de las visitas que su rey, Caspian X, _el navegante_ , pronto tendría.

En otra parte de ese mismo castillo, un par de doncellas despertaban a la bella reina que dormía placenteramente en los aposentos designados para ella hasta ese día. Cuando la preciosa reina despertó, aquellas damas la llevaron para lavarla y perfumarla con aceites dulcísimos.

Después de que las doncellas terminaron, un par de damas recién casadas esperaban a la reina para vestirla y arreglarla. La reina fue ataviada en un vestido blanco de la más fina y suave seda que tenía pequeños brocados de hilo de oro, se trataba de un vestido simple, pues ella quería tener un poco de su tierra en ese día tan especial.

Al final, cuando la reina estuvo arreglada, un grupo de ancianas entró a la habitación para después comenzar a rezar y darle una pequeña plática sobre lo que se esperaba de ella, primero como reina de Telmar y después como esposa de Caspian, le daban consejos para su matrimonio y le habían hecho beber un empalagoso té para que fuese fértil y diera un hijo pronto al rey. La tradición telmarina decía que ese pequeño ritual traería suerte a la novia en su matrimonio.

Cuando por fin aquél _ritual_ terminó, se le concedieron unos minutos a la reina para que pudiese relajarse antes de que la ceremonia diera comienzo; pero aquél pequeño placer le había durado poco pues tres golpecitos sonaron en su puerta. Ella abrió y sonrió enormemente al ver que sus hermanos estaban ahí. Ahora seguía la tradición narniana la cual consistía en entregar una serie de objetos para la novia mientras se realizaba una oración pidiendo por el bienestar de la misma y su futura familia.

De los hermanos, el primero en entregar su objeto fue el rey Peter, el gran soberano de Narnia e hijo de los celestes cielos del norte de Narnia. El Magnífico entregó a su hermana menor una preciosa diadema de oro blanco, si bien era una diadema simple, esta tenía una grandiosa fusión entre la sobriedad telmarina así como el típico garigoleo narniano. Las lágrimas de la preciosa mujer comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas.

-En este momento, yo te dejo ir de nuestro lado para que forjes tu propio camino.-dijo Peter dando un par de besos en las mejillas de su hermana para después abrazarla- Sin embargo, querida mía, siempre serás parte de esta familia. Mi deseo y bendición para ti es que tu familia siempre esté unida y sea fuerte en todo momento, y como representación de este deseo, algo nuevo, pues eres tú quien traerá algo que no se había visto antes.

El siguiente en entregar su obsequio fue Edmund, el justo, hijo de los cálidos bosques del occidente narniano. El justo tomó un pequeño alfiler y lo utilizó para esconder entre el vestido de la reina una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo blanco cuyo contenido dejó ligeramente intrigada a la reina.

-Para tu día especial, hermanita, algo robado.-dijo Edmund guiñándole un ojo a su hermana con picardía, provocando un leve rubor en ella.-Debido a que te han _robado_ de nuestro lado y no podrás disfrutas del pastel de manzana de Saphira, le he robado la receta para que puedas gozarla.

"Esto representa mi deseo, amada hermana, el cual es que a pesar de que te hayas ido de nuestro lado, deseo que siempre puedas encontrar un hogar a donde sea que vayas, no importa si vas sola o tu marido va contigo, deseo que siempre exista un hogar armonioso y lleno de amor."

La última en dar su obsequio fue la reina Lucy, hija del imponente océano del oriente narniano. La valiente tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que reprimía, adoraba tanto a su hermana que le costaba mucho trabajo imaginar su vida sin ella. Sin embargo, se armó de una increíble fortaleza y sacó una pequeña cajita de la cual sacó un hermoso camafeo en el cual se dibujaba una flor con piedras preciosas de diferentes tonalidades de azul, acto seguido, se lo puso a su hermana y sonrió satisfecha.

-Siempre has sido la voz de la razón entre los cuatro y deseo, ante todo, que sigas siendo tan racional y apasionada. Por eso mi obsequio es algo azul. Deseo que siempre mantengas todas las cualidades que encuentro en ti, así como deseo que todos las vean. Serás amada, Susan, pero… quisiera que no te olvidaras de mi.

La benévola, al escuchar a su hermanita, se lazó a sus brazos y lloró.

-Nunca podría olvidarme de ti, pequeña.-le dijo Susan para después estampar un beso en la mejilla de su hermanita.

La hija del radiante sol agradeció infinitamente por los buenos deseos y por los regalos recibidos y los cuatro hermanos charlaron un rato hasta que el padre de la novia indicó que era la hora y que era momento para que ocuparan su lugar en el salón de los tronos. El salón comenzaba a ser ocupado poco a poco por telmarinos, narnianos y algunos invitados de otros lugares. Una atmósfera de paz y regocijo dominaba en aquél salón pues todos sabían sobre el indiscutible y profundo amor que se profesaban el rey telmarino y la reina narniana.

Algunas mujeres que ya habían visto a la reina, hablaban sobre lo bella que se veía en su vestido y suspiraban al recordar el amor que ambos reyes destilaban para, después, volver a suspirar (pero esta vez con melancolía) y desear poder encontrar a alguien con quien compartir un amor similar.

La hora por fin llegó y el novio llegó al altar. Las mujeres ahí reunidas suspiraron cuando vieron al joven rey caminar con su porte orgulloso y gallardo, una dulce sonrisa adornaba su rostro y gracias a su estatura parecía estar cuidando el recinto en el cual todos estaban reunidos. Seguido del rey telmarino, entraron los hermanos de la reina narniana y ahora sólo esperaba a que entrara su futura esposa.

Un par de minutos después las puertas se abrieron nuevamente y todos se levantaron de sus asientos, la reina por fin iba a entrar.

Una suave melodía acompañaba los pasos de la reina mientras esta hacía su recorrido hacia el altar, muchas mujeres miraban con admiración la gracia y belleza de la mujer que estaba por casarse mientras algunos hombres no podían evitar el sentir envidia por el hombre que estaba por desposar a esa belleza, sin embargo, ese sentimiento era alejado cuando veían el amor que ambos reyes se profesaban.

La reina tomó la mano de su prometido y, por fin la ceremonia inició. Todos escuchaban atentamente el discurso sobre el amor que Aslan les daba y prestaban especial atención cuando les decía que el amor que florecía en la adversidad era el más raro, y, a su vez, el más precioso y duradero. No era ajeno para nadie que ambos reyes habían sido de los principales opositores de la bruja blanca, aquella que había atentado contra Narnia y se había propuesto invadir todos los reinos aledaños y que ellos, junto con los otros tres hermanos de la benévola habían sido quienes habían dado muerte a la bruja blanca.

Todos los invitados estaban tan inmersos en la bella ceremonia que sólo cayeron en cuenta de que esta estaba por terminar cuando Aslan dijo:

-Caspian X, el navegante, rey de Telmar, emperador de las siete bahías de Elys, la isla del Dragón y caballero de la orden del león; ¿aceptas a la reina Susan, de Narnia como tu legítima esposa, para amarla y estar a su lado en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la dicha y en la desgracia hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.-respondió Caspian con una sonrisa, volteando hacia la novia.

-Y tú, Susan, la benévola, hija del radiante sol del sur, reina de Narnia, emperatriz de las islas solitarias, gran duquesa de Galma y señora del Alba; ¿Aceptas a Caspian como tu legítimo esposo para amarlo y estar a su lado en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en la dicha y en la desgracia hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.-dijo Susan con voz entrecortada por una mezcla de llanto y emoción a la par a la que volteaba hacia Caspian. Una vez dicho esto, Aslan asintió.

-Bien, entonces por el poder que la gran magia me ha otorgado, yo he de declararlos, ahora, marido y mujer. Y que lo que ha unido esta gran magia y puro amor, que ni la más obscura de las maldiciones pueda separarlo jamás.-dijo el gran felino y con una sonrisa, agregó-Puedes besar a tu esposa.

Cuando Caspian selló el matrimonio, todos estallaron en grititos y aplausos; de cierta manera, todos, estaban extasiados por el feliz evento que se presentaba frente a ellos. Sin embargo, las ovaciones fueron silenciadas de forma pronta, todavía faltaba una última ceremonia para terminar. Ahora, Aslan ya no estaba al frente sino Caspian su inmensa felicidad era visible a pesar de lo serio que se había puesto en ese momento. Cuando aquél cuarto estuvo en silencio, Caspian habló.

-Susan, ahora que has unido tu vida con el rey de Telmar, ¿Promete y jura gobernar los pueblos de Telmar, las siete bahías de Elys y la isla del Dragón; así como sus posesiones y demás territorios pertenecientes a cualquiera de ellos de acuerdo con sus respectivas leyes y costumbres?-preguntó Caspian con un tono de voz que hubiese congelado hasta al más valiente de los soldados, sin embargo, Susan no dudó y no tardó en responder:

-Lo juro solemnemente.

\- ¿Y procurar, en la extensión de su poder, que todos sus juicios estén presididos por la Ley, la Justicia y la Misericordia?

-Sí.

-¿Mantendrá con todo su poder las leyes de la gran magia? ¿Mantendrá en el Reino las costumbres que rigen a este pueblo? ¿Mantendrá y preservará la paz, la convivencia y gobierno tal como establece la ley? ¿Y preservará a todos los habitantes de este reino todos los derechos y privilegios que por ley les están reconocidos así mismo con las obligaciones a los que estos deben atenerse bajo ningún favoritismo?

-Así sea.

-Muy bien.-dijo Caspian con suficiencia, un hombre se acercó a él con una bellísima corona que hacía juego con la diadema que ella llevaba puesta en ese momento y sonrió para después arrodillarse. Sintió el peso de la corona y por fin se levantó.- ¡Telmarinos! Es para mí un inmenso placer, presentarles a su nueva reina; ¡Susan, la benévola, reina de Telmar!

Cuando Caspian dijo esas últimas palabras, todos volvieron a estallar en ovaciones y regocijo, Caspian volvió al lado de su nueva esposa y después de darle un tierno beso, hizo que se encaminaran a uno de los grandes jardines donde un enorme banquete los esperaba. Todos los invitados miraban y disfrutaban de la compañía de los recién casados y llegaban a la conclusión de que, sin duda, sólo la muerte podría separarlos.

-Fin-

Hace mucho que no me paso por este fandom, así que me decidí por escribir esto, díganme qué les pareció y qué les gustaría leer más adelante. ¡Saludos!


End file.
